a dark congregation
by ss6445
Summary: A dark congregation of familiar faces gathered around the quiet earth....Save me, I am swallowed by the guilt of this no pairings song fic enjoy one shot please R


ok here is my second fanfic but i still like my first one better...anyways

disclaimer: i dont own naruto or the song dark congregation by the hush sound

enjoy

_"italics" song_**  
**

* * *

**"A Dark Congregation"**  
_  
A dark congregation of familiar faces _

_gathered around the quiet earth_

I'm surprised this many people came

I was so sure that they would hate you

Maybe they do and they came just for her

The rookie 12 are here

And their senseis

All are sad

TenTen softly cries

Neji is there to comfort her

Bushy Brows and Gai are crying together

Talking about Youth

What else

Ino is wailing

Poor Shikamaru and Chouji

Hinata is with her team

A forlorn Kiba and Akamaru

A stotic Shino

I try to keep all the tears in  
Its hard

A hand is placed on my shoulder

Kakashi

I can faintly hear Sakura –chan crying

Probably on the shoulder of the one and only human ice cube

_A red rose _

_fell upon the soft snow, _

_prayers were whispered so slow_

_from our mouths_

1 month

Weeks have gone by

But this place is ethereal

The snow makes everything look better

Pure, undying, forever and cold

As I give you a red rose, Sakura-chan

I can see you smiling happily accepting the gift

And see teme's face, scowling

Kakashi is also here

We give our silent prayer to the heroes

A tradition we've developed

_  
Our breath rose in the cold like a hundred souls escaping_

1 year

Now its winter again

An entire year has came and went

It's been a while since I've last visited

I know I know

I'm too soft

But it's my way of being a ninja

Kinda like you Sakura-chan

Always showing your emotions

Since we all can't have a stick up our ass

Sasuke-teme

_Save me, I am swallowed by the guilt of this  
You're gone, sleeping in the dust_

2 years 6 months

More seasons past

I can finally think of you guys

Without the usual pain in my heart

But still when I'm alone I can hear you

Whispers of the past

They say I've changed

I guess they're right

I'm not the loud obnoxious ninja of before

I learned my lesson

No need to repeat past mistakes

_  
We will not let time erase us  
_

2 years 10 months

But when will this end?

Why can't you just leave?

And forget me?

_  
We are surrounded by all of the quiet sleepers inside the quiet earth_

3 years 5 months

Nights I can't sleep I go to the memorial

And reminisce

About times together as team 7

When Sakura-chan and I would yell at Kakashi for being late

Sasuke-teme and I would fight all out

Its times like these I swear that I can see you

Near the bridge

Our bridge

As if nothing has happened

Sakura-chan asks if whats wrong

As if you guys don't know the answer to that

_A fear that I cannot shape – _

3 years 8 months

I have no fear anymore

All my precious people have been taken away from me

With the exception of Kakashi-sensei

But in a sense were always on missions together

Half of team 7

We look out for each other

He looking into retiring soon

I know better though

He doesn't want to slow me down

Can you guys believe it

Kakashi slowing ME down

Its amazing

How much ive grown without you guys there by my side

How many times ive encountered death

To be brought back to life

As if you guys are protecting me

_you dared to kiss the face of the night  
Our lips were cold as clay, we couldn't speak anyway_

flashback

"Sasuke" I yelled, "is she there"

"…"

Knowing this cant be good I run

To find the haunting sight

"Naruto…shes gone, shes so cold"

"Sasuke…we couldn't have done anything" his eyes flash red at this

"you know…" I wait patiently its not often sasuke show this much emotion

"...I was going to propose to her tomorrow….I…I thought it was time"

With that sasuke bent down and brushed his lips on the pink haired girl once named sakura.

Slowly I watch sasuke walk away, when I questioned him, all he can tell me is that he has unfinished business to attend to, to kill the men who killed her.

I remember being in a daze and I end up being next to Sakura, he was right she is cold

end flashback

_  
Save me, I am swallowed by the guilt of this  
You're gone, sleeping in the dust  
_

4 years

Its my fault

Another anniversary

If only I didn't recommend Sakura for that mission

If only I found a way to not make her feel weak

If only I didn't fight with Sasuke earlier that morning, then we all could have gone on a different mission

If only, those damn two words that could mean so much

The lives of my two best friends

_We will not let time erase us_

4 years 6 months

'Naruto whats wrong?'

I sigh 'Sakura…'

'Stop being a stubborn idiot dobe, she'll just keep asking'

What's bothering me they wonder, really they always ask this question everytime I see them.

They haunt me

Every mission

When im not in a life and death situation

They are always on my mind

Never leaving

'Sakura, please not today…'

_Our breath rose in the cold like a hundred souls  
We, we are alone, I know you're gone  
_

5 years

To think I could survive 5 long years without you there.

Quite frankly im amazed

But everything has its price

Im quieter

They say Im starting to resemble the teme

In his stotic ways

But I don't want to open my big mouth again and hurt someone I love

Again

Today will be the last day

Tomorrow

I laugh

There will be none

_  
Save me, I am swallowed by the guilt of this  
You're gone, sleeping in the dust  
We will not let time erase us_

Later that day

'Oh my god Naruto! What happened?!?!'

'Damn dobe, someone really messed you up.'

I try my best to laugh but as it ends up I cough up blood

'I guess I'll be seeing you guys soon'

'Naruto you cant I wont allow you to beca-'

I cut her off 'Sakura I think im old enough to make my own decisions, besides I miss you guys…'

My last thought is how kakashi-sensei will react to the news…

I hope he understands…

* * *

i hope u like it please review

and if u liked this story read my other fic ghost of you...!!!!!


End file.
